


smol lexie

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [13]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Parent Henry Hidgens, hidgens is ethan's uncle, i guess kinda?, someone teach me how to tag pls, uh idk what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Lex and Ethan are home alone after Black Friday. Lex regresses younger than usual and Ethan has to take care of her while he's also little. He makes a bit of a mess.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	smol lexie

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Lex has a panic attack. it doesn't go into detail, but still  
> back at it again, not knowing how to title things. good enough, right?  
> i'm sad, so i wrote this.  
> i am gonna dye my hair soon though and get a new tattoo so that's helping the sadness!

Lex and Ethan were home alone for the first time in over a month. Hannah went out with Hidgens to go grocery shopping. Hidgens hadn’t wanted to go at all, but Emma was busy and they didn’t have anything to make for dinner, so Hannah offered to go with him. Now Lex was home alone with a 4-year old Ethan. He’s only regressed a few times after Black Friday. Lex still hasn’t regressed at all in over a month. Everyone tried to get her to be little, but she was afraid (not that she’d admit that to anyone!).

“What’cha doing, Ethan?” Lex asked, sitting next to him with juice in a plastic cup for him. He only used his sippy cups when he was at the younger end of his headspace, otherwise he used a plastic cup.

“Colorin’.”

Lex looked at Ethan’s drawing. It was a drawing of her with a sword standing over a decapitated Wiggly Doll. Lex wasn’t sure why, but seeing the drawing made her heart start to beat quicker. She felt herself start to plummet into her headspace and couldn’t stop it.

“Lexie?” Ethan looked over at his girlfriend and knew immediately that she was little now. And in the middle of a panic attack. Seeing his drawing must have triggered it. He put the drawing away and hugged Lex tightly. “‘S okay,” he said. “Wiggly’s’re all gone now, ‘member? We’re safe now. Jus’ breathe.”

Lex focused on Ethan’s heart beating. They’re okay. They’re both alive and they’re safe. She wished Hannah was there too, but she knew she was safe with Ethan’s uncle and they’d be home soon.

Lex returned Ethan’s hug when she felt better.

Ethan smiled at her. “Wanna get changed now?”

Lex nodded, but didn’t move. Ethan stood and pulled her to her feet, dragging her up to their room. He pulled her unicorn pajamas out and put them on the bed for her, but she didn’t make a move for them. Lex didn’t usually talk much when she was little, and talked even less after a panic attack, but she always dressed herself fine and was able to do some other things for herself. Ethan knew she must be really little then. That was fine! He could take care of her!

Ethan helped her change into her pajamas and did her hair for her too. He put her hair in pigtails. She’d kill him later for giving her pigtails, but Ethan thought she looked cute! The pigtails were a little uneven, but still cute!

“Want some juice, Lexie?” Ethan received a nod in response. 

Lex grabbed Dorito off the bed before taking Ethan’s hand and letting him lead her downstairs and to the kitchen.

“C’n you use a glass? Else you c’n have a plastic cup.” Ethan asked. He wasn’t sure how little Lex was, but she definitely wouldn’t accept a sippy cup no matter how young she was. She never said exactly how old she was, but Ethan could usually guess based on what she wanted to play with and how verbal she was. She was usually about 5 or 6, he thinks, but there was no way she was that old today.

Lex shrugged. Glasses were big and heavy. She didn’t want to spill anything or break the glass….

Ethan took a plastic cup with dogs on it down and carefully poured apple juice into it. Despite trying his best not to, he spilled some of the juice on the floor. He just shrugged and left it for the moment. He wanted to finish getting Lex settled before cleaning the juice. It wasn’t hurting anyone on the floor. Ethan put the lid on the cup and stuck a straw in it before handing it to Lex.

Lex tucked Dorito under one arm and took her cup. She took a sip of juice, then started pointing towards the cabinets over the sink. She wanted animal crackers! She didn’t eat much at lunch that day.

Ethan took a step towards the cabinets and stepped in the puddle of juice he left on the floor. He whined, but decided to ignore his discomfort for now. Lex was littler than him, so he had to take care of her first. He continued to the cabinets and opened it. Lex started making grabby hands at the animal crackers, so he grabbed the box and dumped them all into a bowl. A few crackers fell on the counter and the floor.

Lex took the bowl and went to sit on the floor in front of the couch. She spilled more crackers as she walked. Ethan was about to follow her when the front door opened and Hidgens walked in with a bunch of grocery bags hanging off both his arms.

Hidgens stood in the doorway frozen as he looked at the sight before him. Clearly Lex had dropped into her headspace while he and Hannah were gone. Two young children were left alone for who knows how long! Maybe he should have gone grocery shopping alone so Hannah could have taken care of them…. He knew she didn’t mind taking care of them.

Lex’s pajama shirt was on backwards and her pigtails were very uneven. Most of her hair was pulled into the right pigtail and the left one was much higher on her head. If Ethan did her hair, well, Hannah expected more from him, even if he was only 4 right now. He always braided her hair and it looked good!

It looked like somebody spilled half of the jug of juice on the floor and there were animal crackers all over the kitchen and they made a trail from the kitchen to the couch. Ethan’s socks and the hems of his pants were wet.

“Did you two have fun?” Hidgens asked. He put the bags on the table and started drying the juice with paper towels.

“Sorry f’r makin’ a mess, Uncle Henry,” Ethan said. “Lexie wanted juice n’ animal crackers n’ she’s only little.”

“It’s okay, kiddo. Messes can be cleaned. I don’t think you two should be in the kitchen alone when you’re little anymore, though. You’ll have to wait for me or Hannah to be home so you can ask us for help.”

Ethan pouted. He guesses that was fair, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. They weren’t both little at the same time very often, though, so maybe it would be fine.

Hidgens finished cleaning the kitchen and put away the groceries while Hannah fixed Lex’s shirt and hair and put clean socks on Ethan’s feet.

“There! That’s much better, isn’t it? Now. How about I read something to you two until it’s time to make dinner?” Hidgens said.

“Okay!” Ethan ran to get his and Lex’s book, then curled up on the couch with Lex. She hugged Dorito tightly and leaned against Ethan’s chest. She hadn’t wanted to be little again after Black Friday, but maybe it was okay to be little again. Nothing bad had happened in a month. Hopefully it would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> the picture ethan drew i actually drew, i didn't know what to make him draw so *shrug* (you can see it on my tumblr: adriesinalotoffandomshelp...yes i changed my tumblr url, i've had the same one for like 5 years. it was time for a change)  
> i've also realized every time i read/write someone having a panic attack i start to have one too. doesn't stop me from writing characters having them all the time, though it probably should.  
> alright, bye, let's hope i get to get my tattoo today bc i don't wanna wait


End file.
